1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a unit of an image forming apparatus, and an information control method of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, there is present a constitution of an image forming apparatus including an image forming main body, and a unit attachable to the image forming main body (for example, process cartridge). Further, according to such an image forming apparatus, there are provided storing portions respectively to the unit and the image forming main body, at respective predetermined timings, 1. information is read from the unit to the image forming main body, 2. the information is updated in accordance with a history of using the unit, and 3. the updated information is written to the unit. For example, according to technologies disclosed in JP-A-2000-98826, JP-A-2002-169429, in the case in which a power source of the image forming apparatus is made ON, when a main body door for making access to the unit is closed, 1. the information is read from the unit to the image forming main body, at each time of forming an image, 2. the information is updated, and when one page of an image has been finished to form or one job has been finished, 3. the updated information is written to the unit.